


Strawberry Milk

by strawberryjihyo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, University, sleepover, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjihyo/pseuds/strawberryjihyo
Summary: Ha Sooyoung and Kim Jiwoo were friends since middle school, and they had traditional sleepovers. At some point, something in Jiwoo’s heart changed. Maybe Sooyoung’s changed, too.





	Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

> One of my twitter followers requested a fluffy Chuuves story, so...! Soft isn’t my specialty, so tell me what you think. Make sure to leave Kudos if you liked it! Feedback encourages me to grow and learn as a writer.
> 
> I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story. Thank you so much!

Kim Jiwoo and Ha Sooyoung, now graduates of high school, had met each other years and years ago. They’d met in middle school, to be exact. One was a confident girl who radiated almost a prideful aura, yet she was secretly one of the sweetest, softest, and most kind girls that you could ever meet. She was the type who wore flowers in her hair and white t-shirts with red sleeves, and her smooth skin was free of makeup or blemishes. She wasn’t so worried about looking grown. The other one, she wore baseball caps, flannels, and had the gummiest smile someone could have. She was a sweet girl, and she wore all her emotions on her sleeve — what you saw was what you got. Almost nothing was hidden, especially if you were close with her. Though, she still had her boundaries. She was encouraging, always reminding people in her giddy voice that they must eat or else their tummies might ache.

 

Month after month, Jiwoo and Sooyoung would get closer, until they’d finally become friends. About 6 months in, Jiwoo decided to invite the other to her house for a sleepover. “I have snacks, food, drinks, and even big, comfy pillows and blankets that we can _share!_ ” she said in a chipper tone of voice, her eyes twinkling as she looked at the taller, darker-haired girl. “All you need to bring is yourself! Well, and clothes.” She brought Sooyoung in for a hug. Usually, she wouldn’t have reciprocated a hug, since it was out of her comfort zone. But this was Jiwoo, the girl who had become her best friend. 

 

That weekend was the best weekend the both of them had ever had, coming up with fun games to entertain themselves, sneaking into the snack pantry at ungodly hours of the night, and straining their poor eyes watching endless hours of tv as they dropped crumbs here or there.

 

As they got older, they decided that this sleepover would be a tradition. Every two months, they’d have one. Sometimes, Sooyoung would bring her own snacks, things she thought Jiwoo would like, that they usually didn’t have at the Kim household. And one time, a year or so into the tradition, Sooyoung recalled that she had brought over two cartons of strawberry milk. One for her, one for her friend. She wasn’t sure if Jiwoo had ever tried it, but she was reminded of her when she remembered she’d had some at home. Jiwoo was sweet and nice and pleasant, just like the beverage Sooyoung had thought to bring.

 

When she’d gotten there, cartons in hand, Jiwoo had squealed in excitement. _Pink_ milk?! And it supposedly tasted like **STRAWBERRY?** Heck yeah! When Sooyoung placed a cold carton in her hands, she opened it eagerly, taking in the scent and the vibrant color before anything else.

 

Their friendship was slowly changing — they began focusing on each other a lot more and got more sentimental as they became older. And, in the final year of high school, after many, many purchases of strawberry milk, cheesy movies, and little gifts for each other, that’s when everything really hit.

 

Neither of them were sure how they’d drift after graduating high school, and so they spent much more time together. They were more physical. Experimental with boundaries. They weren’t weird about cuddling or having their hands in each other’s hair or spending the nights just talking to each other until they fell asleep. They weren’t weird about being big and little spoons, and their hands would even find their ways to the other girl’s hand while they slept.

 

Then, they got to University. This time, something was very different. They hadn’t seen each other in a while. Well, it hadn’t been _that_ long, but it was a long time for _them_ to be apart. When Jiwoo had gotten to Sooyoung’s apartment (she didn’t live at her school, and neither did Jiwoo), Sooyoung saw that Jiwoo’s soft, little hands were holding the very same kinds of cartons that _she_ was always brought. “Hi, Sooyoungie!” she said, very enthusiastically. She seemed nervous, which wasn’t really like her. At least, not often. 

 

Sooyoung, already in her brand-new, fuzzy, pink Ice Bear onesie pajamas, greeted the other girl warmly, taking the milks out of her soft hands and placing them on the counter. She felt her face heat up from the contact of the other girl’s hands, which was odd, because well... They had been friends for years now. Maybe it was the anticipation to find out why Jiwoo was nervous, but... She kind of liked the feeling, so she hoped it wouldn’t stop. 

 

Jiwoo acted weird for a while, and Sooyoung noticed, but didn’t say anything. The avoiding eye contact and quickly jumping from subject to subject made Sooyoung feel a bit wary, and not to mention how Jiwoo would drop random, weird hints that were seemingly irrelevant to the conversation. 

 

Later on, whenever it was dark and they were watching a romance musical just for the fun of it (but actually just because Jiwoo enjoyed them a lot... Sooyoung didn’t really, but what she did enjoy was quality time with her friend.), Jiwoo’s hand found its way to Sooyoung’s. She laced their fingers together, and Sooyoung didn’t notice until a few moments later, when she felt the other’s soft skin lightly squeeze her own hand. The motion was followed by a head on her shoulder, of course belonging to Jiwoo. She put her head on Jiwoo’s head in response, Sooyoung’s cheeks being squashed by the top of Jiwoo’s head. Jiwoo only smiled to herself, watching the rest of the movie almost in complete silence, aside from a few comments to each other here and there.

 

By the end, Sooyoung was half-asleep, and her words were running together. And Jiwoo... she thought it was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. The butterflies in her stomach only increased whenever she saw her friend’s eyes flutter open, only to close back up again within seconds, and then repeating that to try to stay awake. “Come on. Let’s just go to bed, okay?” Jiwoo said, not wanting Sooyoung to be grumpy or upset in the morning. She helped her walk to the bedroom, not allowing a basically sleeping Sooyoung to trip over her own two feet or bump into anything. 

 

Walking into the bedroom, Jiwoo noticed something on the bed. After her eyes were adjusted, she saw that it was a fluffy plush of Brown the Bear from LINE. That was her favorite, and she saw Sooyoung pointing out of the corner of her eyes. “It’s for you...” Sooyoung waited expectantly for a response. “... The bear, I got’m... for you... cause I know.. you like him...” her speech was quieter, and maybe it was because she was almost asleep despite being stood up. Or maybe, it was because of the odd, newfound shyness she’d found in herself.

 

 Jiwoo’s eyes glistened, pulling her friend in for a hug. “I love him...” she paused. “... thank you so much.” She received only a grunt in return as Sooyoung had already made it over to her side of the bed and was getting under the covers. She followed suit, taking Brown into her hands and cuddling him into her chest to make sure he stayed warm with her. Soon enough, Sooyoung’s breathing got heavier as she drifted off. She wasn’t fully asleep when she heard a faint voice: “I like you. You’re so pretty when you sleep.” She opened her eyes slowly, and since Jiwoo was facing her, she saw the eye movements. Jiwoo was so thankful, because if the lights weren’t so intensely dim, Sooyoung definitely wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off of Jiwoo’s bright pink cheeks.

 

Jiwoo was taken aback by the feeling of Sooyoung inching closer and lazily placing her lips on Jiwoo’s own. The kiss was soft, Sooyoung’s arm draped over Jiwoo’s midriff, her hand hanging limply and her fingertips brushing lightly against the sheets. It was a short kiss, but it felt different than any kiss either of them had ever given or received from anyone else. “You know, Jiwoo...” Sooyoung almost whispered, “I think I like you, too.” Both of their hearts pounded faster than they had all night. 

 

Jiwoo couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as Sooyoung fell back to sleep, this time holding Jiwoo. And soon enough, the slightly younger one fell asleep, still having that goofy smile on her face. 

 

She knew she wouldn’t forget this in the morning, no matter how tired she was now, and neither would Sooyoung.

 

And she was happy.


End file.
